kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Winter 2015 Event
Introduction The Winter 2015 Event, 【Counter-attack! Assault on Truk Anchorage】 will begin February 6th, ending two weeks later on February 23rd. It is based around Operation Hailstone Patch Notes See Recent Updates for more info. # New Ships #* U-511 (E-3 clear reward) #* Katori (E-4 clear reward) #* Amagi (E-5 clear reward) #* Asashimo # New Enemy Vessels #*Light Cruiser Demon (軽巡棲鬼) #*Battleship Water Demon (戦艦水鬼) # New Equipment #* Prototype 51cm Twin Cannon (E-2 Hard only clear reward) #* WG42 (Wurfgerät 42) (E-3 Hard and Normal only clear reward and U-511 stock equipment) #* Prototype FaT Type 95 Oxygen Torpedo Kai (Ro-500 (aka U-511 Kai Ni) stock equipment) # Voice and other Updates Mechanics Participation requirements * Must have a 75% sortie win ratio * Must have 5 empty ship slots for new ships * Must have 20 free equipment slots Special Mechanics # Combined Fleet (E-3 and E-5) # Line of Sight requirements on some (all?) maps. # Selectable and Changeable difficulty #* This event has 3 ranks: easy (丙), medium (乙), hard (甲). #* You can choose the difficulty in each map separately. #* Different difficulties give different medals, equipment and materials when clearing the maps. #* Ships rewards (U-511, Katori and Amagi) will appear regardless of the difficulty. #* Difficulties probably affect drop rates, but ships still drop in any difficulty. #* When the difficulty is changed, the boss's health bar will be reset. #* Once the map is cleared (boss HP bar is depleted and killed), you CANNOT go back and change the difficulty. # There is no ship locking for this event. # The boss HP gauges does not regenerate over time in any map in any difficulty. # Support Expeditions are available. Expedition 141 Focuses on Support for Normal Nodes, Whereas Expedition 142 Focuses Support on Boss Nodes. The Expeditions DO REQUIRE that you have 2 DDs in your fleet. Do take note that their expeditions will end early after you finish one sortie, so try to make the most use out of them. Event Maps E-1 E-2 E-3 E-4 E-5 10,000, 10 Development Materials, 10 Improvement Materials, and 10 Large Furniture Boxes. |branching = * * * |tips = * There is a chance of meeting Light Cruiser Demon in the first node. * Aircraft Carrier Demon awaits you at the pre-boss node. * On the final boss kill for hard difficulty, Battleship Water Demon awaits you with an escort of 2 Battleship Princesses, Standard Carrier Wo-Class Flagship II, and 2 Heavy Cruiser Ne-class elites. |dropsA = Kikuzuki |dropsB = ? |dropsC = ? |dropsD = ? |dropsE = Fumizuki Hatsuyuki Isonami Kikuzuki Kitakami Murakumo |dropsF = ? |dropsG = Fumizuki Ikazuchi Mochizuki Murakumo Ushio Sazanami |dropsH = Akebono Hatsuyuki Kisaragi Naka Mutsuki Mikuma |dropsI = ? |dropsJ = Maruyu Nagato Mutsu Suzuya Junyou Takao Mogami Ise |dropsK = ? |dropsL = ? |dropsM = ? }} See Also References * Wikipedia entry on Operation Hailstone Tools * Air Superiority Calculator (Japanese version. English version in works) * KanColle Calculator and tools by no1244 (in Japanese) * Air Superiority Calculator (in Japanese) * Effective LoS Calculator (in Japanese) Discussions * Before and After Resource Checks * Reports and Results: E-1 * Reports and Results: E-2 * Reports and Results: E-3 * Reports and Results: E-4 * Reports and Results: E-5 Player Live Streams *KanColle U.S.A. Streamers **Zak提督's stream: twitch.tv/bl2w (will be playing every day from 8:00 PM - 10:00 PM EST / 10:00 AM - 12:00 PM JST) ** Ok1n´s stream : http://www.twitch.tv/ok1n ** Yamato_kai2000's stream: http://www.twitch.tv/yamato_kai2000 (schedule 7:30 PM - 9:20PM PST (Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays, and Saturdays) / 12:30 PM - 2:20 PM JST Tuesdays, Thursdays, Saturdays, and Sundays) **Totaku's stream: Totaku's Livestream (will be playing on weekends from 1:30 AM - 6:00 AM CST / 4:30 PM - 9:00 PM JST) **DS4's stream 1: twitch.tv/deltasierra4 (will be playing on weekends from 9:00 PM - 3:00 AM CST / 12:00 PM - 6:00 PM JST. More stream announcements will be made on the wiki chat) **DS4's stream 2: DS4 on Livestream **Remi_Scarlet's stream: twitch.tv/remi_scarlet **NikaidoAkiBro's stream: twitch.tv/nikaidorumibro ** HandgunOtonashi's stream : twitch.tv/handgunotonashi EST 1200 onwards. ** SlashZero's stream: hitbox.tv/JenXIII (main) twitch.tv/jenxiii (mirror) ** Kevadu's stream: http://www.twitch.tv/kevadu/ (will be frontlining, staying up all night to try and clear the event as quickly as possible after maintenance finishes) ** Sekronashi's stream: http://www.twitch.tv/sekronashi ** Crescentia's stream: http://www.hitbox.tv/crescentia (main) twitch.tv/crescentia (backup) ** Gensui Hime's Stream: http://www.twitch.tv/gensuihime (All day Friday after 5PM, based on CST) ** c0mpl3x1ty & DeepDFantasy: http://twitch.tv/c0mpl3x1ty (Friday at 9:00PM EST) finished ** keemeef~'s stream http://www.twitch.tv/keemeef/ (6:00pm PST onwards; usually late hours) ** Blizzie's stream: twitch.tv/blizzietv (Speedrun attempt -- Sat, Feb 7 @ 1 PM PST) *Kancolle E.U Streamers ** jeftai's stream: http://www.twitch.tv/jefferytai (will be playing randomly) ** ArcticaFrost http://www.twitch.tv/SaberFrost ** Naikon http://www.twitch.tv/naikon86 *Kancolle S.E.A. Streamers ** dragonjet's Twitch (be one of the first to see, watch event maps, new ships and seasonal CGs get ripped first-hand) ** Lolibunny's twitch (GMT +8 2100- 0100) (Not available on feb 7 and 8) I need resources ** TempestaMkII's Twitch (Watch me fail horribly at this event) (GMT+8 2100 - 0000(On weekdays and weekends) / 1000 - 1200 (On weekends)) * Kancolle E.A. Streamers ** pcp8p67's Stream: http://www.twitch.tv/pcp8p67 (W.G. Forum mainstream, Korean base.) ** Xie's stream: http://twitch.tv/xiei (Live from Japan, random times) Category:Events